


BLACK PHOENIX

by J_TaylorCI



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_TaylorCI/pseuds/J_TaylorCI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a distant planet on the outer rim of space a young man and his friends are about to embark of the trip of their lives as they joined one of the largest show groups known it the galaxies in hopes to have fame and fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLACK PHOENIX

Donovan sat uncomfortably in the modified space he had build inside a garbage disposal bin, still he payed it little attention as he focused on the computer screen in front of him.

"OK guys, twenty more minutes and we'll call it a day... I can't take much more of this smell"said Donny over his communicator while opening an air freshener and hanging next to the other five he had already opened.

"Ha! That's what you get when you choose a dumpster next near a mall."said the person who's image was displayed on the screen.

"Focus Robin! you have two badges inbound from your left."said another voice over the communicator.

"Got it Clyde!"said Robin easily evading the two patrolling guards.

Robin was good at his trade, picking pockets in the different malls has made him very self aware of his surroundings and with Donny and Clyde's help they were practically unstoppable.

However it was the first time they had visited this mall,and it turned out to be more challenging than they had expected, but as equal the payout was proving to be a higher grade as well.

"Time's up Robin, close shop!"said Donny making a funny face as the effect of his last air freshener was fading.

"OK, this is the last one..."said Robin who was already trailing a wealthy looking man.

Just as Robin finished stealing from the man a burly guard appeared from a hidden alley. The officer only got a notion that something had happened as he saw Robin walking away, following his instincts the officer made his way to the wealthy man.

"Robin! you've picked up a tail -don't look back, and head towards the cafeteria to your right!"said Donny watching the guard have the wealthy man search his pockets.

Robin had a great head start as the guard realized what was going on.

"Clyde, move to location B... Robin turn left, three guards are headed your way from the north!"said Donny swapping between surveillance cameras.

"Roger that!"said Clyde taking the ear clip of his furry long ear.

Clyde was a beastling, half human and half wolf, most of his aspect was of a human with exceptions of his ears, teeth, claws and tail. Due to the claws he has to remain barefoot for most his life but other than that he was of formidable built, strong, fast and resistant.

Robin smiled as he dodged another set of guards by switching direction. Cunningly flipping over a stall he lost the guards as he saw Clyde in the distance with a backpack identical to the one he was carrying with the stolen goods.

Robin placed his earpiece in the bag as he handed it to Clyde who smiled and nodded then they went their separate ways, Clyde spotted the guards hurrying in Robin's direction and chuckled at the tought of them trying to catch him.

Robin walked around avoiding the guards until he spotted coliseum witch was overflowing with people, curious of the event he ventured in.

The show was just starting, from the distance Robin couldn't make out what the event was about, so he moved forward so he could hear better.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Team Raindrop Blossom of the Blade Stars will be facing team Spiral Trident of Lunar Colision!" Said the anouncer as three girls wearing an emblem that could easily be told as the brand for Blade Stars walked on to the stage.

Robin watched in amasement as the crowd cheered for the representatives of Lunar Colision who clearly were more favored.

Robin smiled as the battle started in an outburst of skills and tactics and felt overwelmed by the magnitude of the encounter, he got so submerged in the battle he forgot to stay hidden frim the guards who were after him.

Snapping out of his haze as the fight ended Robin realized that he was surrounded and franticaly ran back and forth looking for a way out.

The anouncer was retaking his stance on the stage when he was interupted by a wild running Robin closely followed by six guards. The crowd chuckled and laughed as Robin usex the various items on the stage to cunningly stop the guards.

Finally running out of room Robin swalloed hard as the six guards stared at him furiously.

"We've got you now gutter rat!" Said one of the guards unshielding his energy blade.

The crowd started throwing garbage on the stage as the six guads had their weapons drawn against an unarmed boy.

The anouncer who had abandoned the stage ran up to a muscular man who was watching the show from the sidelines.

"This is bad boss...the crowd's going to tear us up if we don't do something!"said the anouncer looking towards the stage.

"That can easily be solved, just give the kid a weapon" said the man handing his own weapon to the anouncer.

Robin slowly looked around himself as the guards cloosed in, sudenly a katana shaped energy sword landed in front of him. The guards stalled suprised then they lunged forward at Robin.

Robin skillfuly blocked and evaded the guards with a touch of comedy. The crowd clapped and gasped as Robin pushed every trick he had on the guards trying to save his skin.

Robin managed to escape the guards traps and dashed towards the exit, where he paused as the crowd applauded his preformance.

Robin smiled and bowed respectfully as he handed the sword to the aid who was watching stuned at what had happened. Noticing that the guards were back on their feet Robin vanished behind the stage.

The crowd clapped and cheered again as the guards stumbled after Robin.

The anouncer taking advantage of the momentum continued with the show and presented his next act.

A quiet man who was observing everything slowly walked over to the man in charge.

"That almost cost us the show... should I look into the matter?" Asked the man quietly.

"To tell by his outfit the kid was a street rat, and the men were actual guards, find out who the kid is Dean. We just might make something out of this."said the man watching the rest of the show as Dean walked toward the exit.

Robin made his way back to the hideout where Donny and Clyde were waiting with the stolen loot.

"That was really something! The guards have stepped up their game!" Said Robin smiling as he dropped six wallets on the table with the rest of the loot.

"Wow!...four hundred Stargems! Those guard must be crying streams." Said Donny counting the money from the wallets.

"Guessing that Big Al will give us the usual price I'dd say we have a haul of three thousand plus Stargems... It sure payed off to try that new place! Said Clyde giving Robin a high-five.


End file.
